Slow Me Down
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: When a life shattering event happens to Rachel, she turns over a new leaf. What does this mean for Glee and the jock who is afraid to admit he loves her? Rated T for now, may go up in later chapters. R&R!
1. Slow Me Down

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not use any characters or song used in this story.**

**A/N:: All right! To make sure every thing makes sense to me, and to you guys: At the time of the show, everyone is a Jr (if not, then they were for my story's purposes.). This takes place in the beginning of senior year and everyone is starting to look forward to college and the future. Quinn decided to keep her daughter and pretty much has a restraining order (well, it's not official) on Noah. Title chapters will have a name if there is a song in it (parts or full), other wise it'll just be a number, and I have a lot planned for New Directions. XD It's rated T for now, it may go up in later chapters. Please tell me what you think!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Rachel Berry stood on the stage in the empty auditorium. It was an hour after New Directions rehearsal ended, but the doors had been unlocked like she knew they would. Her watery eyes closed as she mused over the last hour's events.

_Rachel got the mail out of the mail box before going into the deserted house. She placed the stack of envelopes and magazines on the table when she saw the letter from Julliard._

_Carefully, she picked up the envelope and stared at her name. Her mind screamed to open it, but she knew her dads would kill her if they weren't there to read the verdict with her. She sighed, willing time to move faster as she waited._

_Finally, they arrived home thirty minutes later. Rachel was bouncing In excitement, ":Dad, Daddy. It's here!" She showed them the letter._

_The two men cheered and quickly say down at the table with her, "Open it, Cheri!"_

_Smiling, she eagerly complied and, for once, tore open the envelope. Rachel looked at her grinning fathers while taking a deep breath. She pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and read, "Dear Miss Berry, we have seen your talent and have been very impressed. However, we do not have room for you at this time." Her smile fell, "Please accept out humble apologies ad we hope to hear from you again soon."_

_The room was silent. Rachel felt constricted and it was becoming hard to breathe as she tried to hold back tears. Every thing she had worked for the past few months had failed. Every thing relied on Julliard. She had slacked off in Glee Club, produced hundreds of YouTube videos, and ruined most of her friendships. Now, it was all crushing her, "Excuse me." Rachel stood and bolted away from her fathers and out the door._

_Rachel jumped into her car and sped off, going towards the only place she felt was a safe haven. It would be empty, but not locked because the janitors would not have cleaned it yet. She pulled into the school lot and parked her violet convertible Mini Cooper before running into the theatre._

Rachel sighed, still refusing to cry. She was lost and alone. Her whole future was Julliard and now she had no where to go. Closing her eyes, her mind raced through possible solutions for the mess she was in. Her voice of reason that said _at least you're not raising a baby like Quinn. Calm down!_ was trampled over and silenced by the other thoughts in her head.

One thought process really stood out._ I'm through before I even started. Might as well give up and stay a Lima loser. I lost every thing. Finn is always going to be with Quinn and her daughter, Missy, especially since she won't let Noah anywhere near her. What a cheerleader name… Probably from watching __**Bring It On**__ one to many times… Mr. Schue hasn't given me a solo at all. My career is over._

Rachel sighed and opened her eyes to find herself in a pale blue gown standing in front of a full house. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her, so she opened her mouth and started to sing, "Rushing and racing and running in circles

Moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose

Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning

I'm getting nowhere

My head and my heart are colliding - chaotic

Pace of the world

I just wish I could stop it

Try to appear like I've got it together

I'm falling apart

Save me

Somebody take my hand

And lead me

Slow me down

Don't let love pass me by

Just show me how

Cause I'm ready to fall

Slow me down

Don't let me live a lie

Before my life flies by

I need you to slow me down."

Noah Puckerman walked into the theatre to pick up his forgotten letterman jacket and book bag. When he saw Rachel on stage, he smirked._ She never leaves, does she? I wonder what she's singing this time._ He made his way down to the second row and sat down.

Her eyes followed him as she sang. _How dare someone enter in the middle of a performance! That is so rude! _Shaking her head, she continued, "Sometimes I fear that I might disappear

In the blur of fast-forward I falter again

Forgetting to breathe, I need to sleep

I'm getting nowhere

All that I've missed I see in the reflection

Passed me while I wasn't paying attention

Tired of rushing, racing and running

I'm falling apart

Tell me

Oh won't you take my hand

And lead me

Slow me down

Don't let love pass me by

Just show me how

Cause I'm ready to fall Slow me down"

As much as he hated to admit it, Noah was captivated. He could tell that she really meant every word that was coming out of her mouth. _Berry looks beautiful up there… I wonder what happened. She sounds really messed up even through that voice._ He fought off the urge to join her onstage, knowing full well that she'd probably slap him.

"Don't let me live a lie

Before my life flies by

I need you to slow me down

Just show me

I need you to slow me down

The noise of the world is getting me caught up

Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it

Just need to breathe, somebody please

Slow me down," Rachel finally allowed tears to escape silently as she looked at the full theatre.

Noah smiled as he realized she was caught in a fantasy. _She really is something. God, I wish I was able to tell her what I really wanted to say back when we were dating._ He stood and started to clap slowly.

That sound brought her back to reality. Her eyes snapped to meet his, "What are you doing here?"

"Free country, Berry. Besides, I had to get my crap." He held up his jacket in defense," What were you singing just now? It sounded something like Mr. Schue would give us."

She glared at him mistrusting, "Emmy Rossum's "Slow Me Down." It's one of my favorites when I need a breather."

Noah studied her carefully, "Are you crying?"

"No!" She quickly turned her back to him.

_Shit. Something really bad happened._ He climbed up on stage and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "Cherie, what's wrong?"

_This feels right. Oh, how I've missed- No! He's a man whore who loves Quinn. He told me that when I broke up with him!_ Rachel wrenched herself out of his embrace, "It's pronounced Cherie, not Sherri, and only my dads call me that. Besides, you shouldn't be bothering yourself with my problems seeing as they are none of your business."

Noah sighed, "Rachel, I'm worried about you."

She laughed at him, "I doubt it. Since when do you care about anything other than football, cougars, sex, and-and Quinn?" Her voice cracked and she cursed herself, "Even while we were dating last year, you were not honestly keeping me in mind. You just wanted to have sex."

Her accusation hurt him badly. He growled, "Fine. Don't accept my offer to be there when you're down. I've got to go anyway." He turned, jumped off the stage, grabbed his things, and marched out the door. Yet, he knew that he would wait in his truck until she came out of the theatre to make sure she would get home safely. For, though he hated it, some time in the past year he had fallen in love with Rachel Berry.

Rachel waited until the door closed before sinking to the ground. She let herself cry as her thoughts wandered. _There went the last possible chance at saving any friendships. Why am I pushing everyone away? It's like I'm preparing everyone for my death._ She looked around her and grinned, her mind already planning. _Prepared for my death, indeed._


	2. I'm Not That Girl

**A/N: Thank you to all who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed. Special thanks to Legally Positive for pointing out that Rachel posts videos on Myspace, not YouTube. You are awesome! Just letting you know, I write all of this in a notebook and I'm working on another story for Pirates of the Caribbean at the same time, so updates may end up being a little random. **

* * *

Noah was getting worried when Rachel didn't appear after fifteen minutes. _What is she doing in there? This is getting ridiculous! I have pools to clean. Five minutes, Berry, and I'm dragging you ou_t.

Time passed too slowly and was back inside the theatre after two minutes, "Rachel?"

"What do you want?" She looked up from a notebook that she had found in the front row, "I thought you had somewhere to be."

He shrugged, "Can't leave you here yourself. Wouldn't want something bad to happen to you. Everyone in Glee would be devastated." He started walking towards the stage.

She glared at him, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Is that why you've been really distant and unfocused? Is that why your eyes are red and puffy?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Rachel turned her attention back to the notebook, "Besides I… I've been working on a project for the club. I'm going to show Mr. Schue tomorrow."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "What project takes over a month to finish? Especially when it's you who's working on it." He jumped up to sit on the edge of the stage, "What's really going on, Sherri?"

"It's Cherie!" When she looked at him, he could see a touch of fear in her eyes, "Everything is perfectly fine, Noah. You can stop acting like you care."

He ignored her, "Let me see what you've written." He leaned over and snatched the notebook out of her hands before she could protest. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes grew wide as he continued to skim the page, "God, Berry… What the hell happened to you? Everyone is singing a song that's somehow related to death."

"It's not the final choice. That's up to Mr. Schue. It's almost Halloween anyways."

"That didn't answer my question. Do I need to get Miss Pillsbury?"

She growled and yanked the notebook away from him, "Of course not! Like I said before: everything is fine! I'm fine! Leave me alone, Noah."

"If I were Finn, would you tell me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rachel stared at him incredulously. _Of course not. I don't love him anymore! He's not you…_

Noah sighed, "I just want to help. You said we could still be friends when we broke up…"

"I believe you said that we weren't friends to begin with."

_She is so damn stubborn!_ He shook his head, "Rachel, I just want to help. Thanks to Glee, we're friends whether you like it or not. You really are worrying me."

"Oh, just go clean pools and shag the cougars!" She snapped at him and stood, "I don't know what game you are playing, Noah Puckerman, but I won't have any part in it! You are an untrustworthy pig!" She ran off stage and into the audience, quietly singing to herself.

He heard her sobs as the door shut behind her. _Now how did that get all screwy? I was just trying to help. It's not like I throw slushies at her anymore. Hell, I haven't thrown a slushy since we all got Mr. Schue._ Shaking his head, he went out to his car.

She looked at the truck next to her convertible. _Of course he'd be parked by me._ She groaned and slid into the driver seat, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes before she started driving. To help clear her mind, she pushed play on the CD changer.

At once, Elphaba's voice filled the car, "Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence. Sudden heat."

Noah got into his truck and looked at the passenger seat to make sure he had his things. He sighed in relief and went to turn on the car when something caught his eye through the window. _That looks like her car... What is she doing? Shit, she's still crying. She needs to talk to somebody._ He got out of his truck and went around to her door. With out asking, he opened it, "Rachel. Stop holding in it in and just tell me. Please."

Her tear stained face looked at him, "Kurt… I need… Kurt." Her eyes closed as she sang over and over again, "There's a girl I know. He loves her so. I'm not that girl…"

Noah opened the passenger door of his truck and threw his stuff to the floor before lifting Rachel out of her car and into the seat, "Don't worry. I'll get you there."

She pulled a cell phone out of her denim skirt pocket, "I have to call…"

"I'll take care of it. Just calm down." Noah took the phone and climbed into his seat. He found Kurt's number and hit "call" as he started his truck.

"Well, it's about time, Rachel." Kurt answered on the second ring.

Noah sighed, "It's not Rachel, Kurt."

"Well hello mystery man."

"Kurt," he growled, "it's Puck."

"Why do you have Rachel's phone? What's going on?"

"She's a mess. I found her in the theatre. Something happened, but I have no clue what it is. Your name is the only thing she said before really freaking out."

"What is she doing?"

Noah glanced at her, "Rocking back and forth in the seat, crying, and muttering to herself."

"Bring her over, stat."

"No problem." He hung up and sighed, "Hopefully, Kurt can help. Rachel, do you trust him?"

"Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy. I'm not that girl." Rachel closed her eyes.

"Shit, Berry, you're really scaring me here! Surely what happened wasn't that bad." He pushed on the gas petal. _Kurt better know what to do._


	3. Chiquitita

**A/N: Oh. My. Glee. I got the soundtrack! It's AMAZING! It's Glee 24/7! AHH! Well here's the next chapter! Thank you all so much to those you reviewed and please keep them coming! You guys really make my day. I love you all! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Noah pulled his truck into Kurt's driveway ten minutes later. Rachel had stopped rocking, but the chanting song lyrics was really starting to him out. He helped her out of the vehicle and led her to the front door. She leaned against him as Noah knocked on the door.

Kurt answered immediately, "Good. You're here." He grabbed Rachel's hand and escorted her inside, "Come on in, Puck. I'll need your help." He sat Rachel down to the couch and studied her.

Noah stood awkwardly by the door, confused, "Uh… How can I help, exactly?"

"From what I know, it seems that Miss Berry here has kept a lot from us and is suffering from a mental overload or breakdown. I've only seen her like this once when Beauty and the Beast closed on Broadway. We need to make her feel safe and secure again."

He raised an eyebrow, "And how do we do that?"

"ABBA, my dear jock, works wonders." Kurt held up a CD, "Music helps everyone no matter the time or place."

"We're going to sing ABBA? Seriously?" He groaned, "Only for Rachel will I _ever_ do this."

Kurt smiled, "I know. This song will do the trick, then you can finally confess what you feel."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know what you do."

"Let's just concentrate on helping Rachel." He put the CD in the stereo, set it to the right track, pushed play and sat next to Rachel. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he sang, "Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong

you're enchained by

your own sorrow."

He glared at Puck until they harmonized. "In your eyes

there is no hope for tomorrow."

Puck sighed, "How I hate to see you like this

there is no way you can deny it

I can see that you're

oh so sad, so quiet."

Kurt nodded, "Chiquitita, tell me the truth

I'm a shoulder you can cry on

your best friend

I'm the one you must rely on."

"You were always sure of yourself

now I see you've broken a feather

I hope we can

patch it up together."

"Chiquitita

you and I know

how the heartaches

come and they go

and the scars they're leavin'."

"You'll be dancin' once again

and the pain will end

you will have no time for grievin.'" He moved to stand behind the couch.

They harmonized again, "Chiquitita

You and I cry

but the sun is still in the sky

and shining above you

let me hear you sing once more

like you did beforesing a new song

Chiquitita

try once more

like you did before

sing a new song

Chiquitita."

Kurt hugged her, "So the walls came tumblin' down

and your love's a blown out candle

all is gone and it seems

too hard to handle."

Puck leaned down to wrap her arms around her and kiss the top of her head, "Chiquitita, tell me the truth

there is no way you can deny it

I see that you're

oh so sad, so quiet."

"Chiquitita

you and I know

how the heartaches

come and they go

and the scars they're leavin'"

"You'll be dancin' once again

and the pain will end

you will have no time for grievin'."

"Chiquitita

you and I cry

but the sun is still in the sky

and shining above you."

"Let me hear you sing once more

like you did before

sing a new song

Chiquitita."

They sang together one last time, "Try once more

like you did before

sing a new song

Chiquitita."

Rachel smiled at the boys half heartily when they had finished, "Kurt, you have a scary choice of music." She sighed, "Julliard rejected me. I'm a total failure. A Lima loser…"

Noah's heart clenched as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks, "What about the project for Glee?"

She laughed bitterly, "That was a lie. I was listing names of songs going through my head. I'd distanced myself from everyone… It was like I was disappearing."

"Sweetheart, you got to stop that thinking right now." Kurt grinned, "This was just a test and you're going to hold you head up high and strut your stuff sexier than ever."

_Rachel sexier than ever?_ Noah smiled at the idea. _I would definitely agree to that._ "I don't know, Kurt. It may bring unwelcome attention from pervy jocks and other boys. I'll keep my head up, but sexy might just have to wait."

Kurt chuckled, "We'll see about that. Sexy won't hurt you. Besides, pervy jocks already fantasize about you. It's those great legs you have."

Rachel blushed as Noah tried to clear his head of the picture of the football team drooling over her. _Oh, hell no. _He glanced at the clock on the stereo, "It's getting late, Berry. Do you want me to take you back to your car?" He ignored the pointed looks he was getting from Kurt.

Rachel shrugged, "Sure. Thanks, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You better be looking sexy and proud of it when I see you."

Noah sighed and steered her out the door, "So… Are you ok now?"

"I guess." She shrugged and climbed into the passenger seat of his truck, "Thank you for staying with me…"

"Don't mention it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love you all so much! All of the reviews and alerts and favorites really put a smile on my face! XD This chapter is when things get interesting (yes, more interesting than Noah singing ABBA) and just a tad OMG (Oh my glee). Please enjoy! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

For once in my high school career, I jumped out of bed when my alarm went off. I dressed in a hurry, concentrating on getting to school and checking on Rachel.

Wow, I never knew I had it this bad.

It started with just wanting to get in her pants. I mean, those knee high socks and skirts she always wears? it should be illegal. Especially with her legs that never end! They're tanned and toned too. Then there's that huge mouth of hers… Plus, with that rumor about her nonexistent gag reflex, I think every teenage guy wants her.

But, she's actually more than that. Sure, she is an amazing kisser and tastes sweeter than honey. Yet, Rachel… Rachel is Rachel. There's no other way to put it. No regular adjectives come close to accurately describe her personality. Even annoying doesn't do her justice.

I can't tell you when I started to love her. All I know is I saw her singing with Finn one day and I had to fight off an urge to slam his face into a wall. Why does Mr. Schue give them love songs so much, anyway? Finn has Quinn and Missy. Ugh, I can't wait to get out of here!

So all I can think about is how to tell Rachel how I feel without sounding like a girl as I pulled into the school parking lot. Obviously just straight out telling her would be an utter disaster… She'd probably do that little smile of hers and be as nice as she could, but on the inside she'd be laughing at me. Course, I could always sing to her… But serenading is way to corny and clichéd. Besides, "Sweet Caroline" ended in a break up. Still… That will be a last resort.

As I walked towards the school, I heard a few of the baseball players give out a low whistle. Being the curious teenager that I am, I turned to see who they were appreciating.

I immediately wanted to knock their brains out and lock her away in a remote location where only I could see her.

Rachel actually took Kurt's advice. She was wearing her trade mark short black skirt, black knee high boots, and, dare I say it, a corset. OK, so there was a shirt under the corset, so she wouldn't get in trouble for showing too much skin, but it was one of those square cut shirts that went straight down her shoulders and under the top of the corset. It took all of my will power not to take her to an empty classroom. Even so, I couldn't stop staring even after she walked through the door.

That's when she did it. She looked back over her shoulder, smirked, and winked at the baseball players.

What the hell? I'm going to kill Kurt. He was the one who told her to be sexy and proud, but this was just too much. She'll probably target Finn too. Oh, that's going to be ugly if Quinn's there. I got to stop her.

I practically ran to her locker and froze. Rachel was surrounded by guys and she was flirting with every one of them. Okay, I know I'm not her boyfriend, but it would be a lie to say that I did not want to kill them all for just looking at her. I found it odd that one night changed their outlooks as well. I mean, she's always been hot, but Rachel's obsession with becoming a star usually scared guys away. Maybe I entered the twilight zone or something.

"Noah!" She spotted me and smiled. It wasn't flirtatious.

I fought my way through the circle of boys, "Hey, Berry. You're looking good." More like drop dead gorgeous, "What do you want?"

The flirt was back, "I just wanted to say thank you again for the ride you gave me last night. I felt much better afterwards!"

Jealousy appeared on all male faces. Rachel and I both knew how they would think and she used it to her advantage. I admit it ticked me off a little, "You were depressed and was in no condition to drive. All I did was take you to Kurt's place. We both know you're still a virgin, Berry. Don't use me to help yourself get a guy. You sound like a slut." Thank God the bell rang. I hurried to my first class before I could see the immediate after effects of my words.

I didn't mean to call her a slut. It just… Slipped out. In my defense, she was trying to use me. Hell would have to freeze over before I played along to help the girl I love get another man.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

He called me a slut! I don't see where he got that kind of conclusion. I was honestly thanking him for how nice he was yesterday. It actually seemed like he cared… What happened in the last twelve hours?

I was distracted all through calculus. I couldn't wait to confront him next period where he conveniently sits in front of me. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

All I did was follow Kurt's advice. I even got whistles! Sure, I may have been a little over the top, but I thought it was clear that I winked at Noah. Maybe I imagined his lips on my head last night…

When the bell finally rang, I bounded out of the door and into someone, "Sorry!"

"Rachel?"

Oh my glee, it was Finn. I felt my cheeks burn as I adjusted my skirt, "Hey, Finn. Sorry I ran into you…"

His eyes looked me up and down. I was disgusted. He had Quinn and a baby for crying out loud! "Where are you going to so fast?"

"Second period. It's where I go everyday at this time. Speaking of which, you're going to make me late!" I shouldered past him and kept moving, ignoring the feeling of his eyes on my back.

I sat down at my desk a second before the bell rang. Sighing in relief, I opened my binder and tore out a piece of paper. Using my new feather pen, I scribbled a message to Noah:

_What the hell was that about?_

I folded up the paper and nonchalantly slid it onto his desk. I didn't have to wait long for a reply:

You started it.

_How so?_

You were trying to use me to your own advantage. You knew how the guys would take your little statement.

_What do you mean?_

You seriously don't know? Berry, they took that as a sex reference.

My cheeks started to burn again. He did have a point.

_I didn't mean it that way. I was honestly thanking you, Noah. You helped me a lot._

And Kurt helped you become the girl who can get any guy she wanted. Hell, I bet Finn would break up with Quinn for you right now.

I remembered the way Finn looked at me in the hallway.

_You think so? I doubt it myself._

Dear God, Rach. Do you honestly not know how sexy you are right now? You're in a corset for crying out loud!

Ah ha! He was so jealous. I grinned and looked around the room.

_What about Daniel Stephens? Do you think I could get him?_

The starting pitcher? So you not see the way he's staring at you? That's called lust.

_And how do you look at me, Noah?_

Lust. Very strong lust… Did you just wink at Daniel?

I giggled. Daniel had just passed me a note.

_Yes. We have a date this afternoon after glee._

I heard him growl and the note wasn't returned. In fact, I think he ripped it up. Glee practice was going to be a lot of fun.


	5. Roxie

By the last bell, Rachel had a date offer from a different guy for every day of the next week. Most of them were baseball players, but a couple were starting football players. Yet, she only agreed to go with Daniel and that was too make Noah jealous.

She skipped into the chorus room and sat next to Kurt, "Hello."

He gave her an once over, "I see you followed my advice. How'd it go today?"

"Seven date offers, one actual date, twenty whistles, and several cat calls. That's not including hundreds of stares."

He nodded in approval, "Is you know who your date?"

"Nope." She rolled her eyes, "He is very jealous, though."

"Good girl."

They laughed as Mr. Schuster and the rest of the club entered. Noah and Finn couldn't keep their eyes off of Rachel as they sat down.

Mr. Schue stood next to the piano, "All right, guys and gals, it's time." He paused dramatically, "Small group musical numbers. You all will be in a group of three, but to get it started, I brought a little warm up piece." He handed everyone a sheet of music.

Rachel glanced at the title and grinned, "I got this one, Mr. Schue!"

"I thought you would." He grinned, "Start us off, Rachel."

Smirking, she stood, "The name on everybody's lips

Is gonna be Roxie

The lady rakin' in the chips

Is gonna be Roxie

I'm gonna be a celebrity

That means somebody everyone knows

They're gonna recognize my eyes

My hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose." She shot Finn an obscure look, "From just some dumb mechanic's wife

I'm gonna be Roxie

Who says that murder's not an art?"

Tina smiled nervously, "And who in case she doesn't hang

Can say she started with a bang?

Foxy Roxie Hart!"

Quinn stood up with the rest of the girls and spoke, "You wanna know something? I always wanted to be in vaudeville. And now that I'm a celebrity, I'm gonna have me a swell act, too. Yeah, I'll get a boy to work with," Finn walked over to her, "someone who can lift me up, show me off - Oh, hell, I'll get two boys." Noah joined them, "It'll frame me better. Think "Big," Roxie, think "Big." I'm gonna get mea whole bunch of boys." The rest of the boys made a circle around the girls as she started to sing, "The name on everybody's lips

Is gonna be."

The boys hissed, "Roxie."

"The lady rakin' in the chips is gonna be…"

"Roxie

She's gonna be a celebrity."

"That means somebody everyone knows."

"They're gonna recognize her eyes

Her hair, her teeth…"

Mercedes grinned at a disgusted Kurt, "...my boobs, my nose

Ooh, ah ah ah

From just some dumb mechanic's wife

I'm gonna be

Sing it!"

"Roxie."

"Who says that murder's not an art?"

"And who in case she doesn't hang," Santana mocked shooting Mr. Schuster, "Can say she started with a bang?"

"Foxy Roxie Hart!

They're gonna wait outside in line

To get to see Roxie." Rachel smiled brightly and winked at Noah, "Think of those autographs I'll sign

"Good luck to you, Roxie"

And I'll appear in a lavaliere

That goes all the way down to my waist."

"Here a ring, there a ring

Everywhere a ring a ling."

Brittany smirked, "But always the best of taste

Oooh, I'm a star."

"And the audience loves her."

Rachel nodded, "And I love the audience. And the audience loves me for loving them. And I love the audience for loving me. And we just love each other. That's because none of us got enough love in our childhood."

"That's right."

"And that's show biz," she scoffed, "kid."

"Oh, 's giving up her humdrum life."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "I'm gonna be…"

"Roxie

She made a scandal and a start."

Mercedes smirked at Rachel, "And Sophie Tucker will shit, I know

To see her name get billed below…"

Everyone harmonized together, "Foxy Roxie Hart!"

The boys started to back away, "Chuh, chuh, chuh…"

Rachel smirked, "Oooh ah ah ah ah ah ah." The girls blew the men a kiss as they sat down, "Those are my boys."

Mr. Schuster laughed as the girls sat down, "That was wonderful! Very good acting, ladies, which is key in a good musical number. Now, here are your groups and songs:

"Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, you three will sing "Dancing Queen" from Mamma Mia!

"Shrek the Musical's "I Know It's Today" goes to Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes.

"Artie, you will do Les Miserables' "Do You Hear the People Sing" with Mike and Matt.

" "A Little Priest" from Sweeney Todd goes to Puck, Finn, and Rachel.

"And the girls get a group number: "Ohmigod You Guys" from Legally Blonde: The Musical. You have one week to get your performances ready."

Rachel raised her hand, "What about the boys? Shouldn't they have a group number as well?"

"They will in time, Rachel, but I'm afraid that drowning them in musicals may be a bit too much for them to handle." He chuckled, "Go on, get to work."

"Meet me at lunch tomorrow." Rachel informed Noah and Finn, "I'll have it all worked out by then. Got to go!" She ran out the door.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Where is she going?"

"Date with Daniel Stephens." Noah sighed, "Want to at least hear what we're doing?"

"Nah. Do you think she knows how her skirt flies up when she runs?"

"Doubt it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I'm about to take the SATs this morning, so to make up for the lack of writing time today, here you go! Thank you so much for your reviews. I love you all! Please keep them coming! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I raced to my Mini Cooper. I had approximately thirty minutes to get ready to meet Daniel at the movie theater. I really hoped this wasn't going to be a clichéd date where the guy makes a pass while pretending to yawn. That would be revolting.

When I got to my house, I ran to y room. I touched up on some of my make up, and took off the shirt under my corset and replaced it with a really cute sweater. I had no worries of taking it off and showing to much skin because the theater was usually twenty degrees below zero.

He was already there when I parked my Cooper. He looked very attractive in a black shirt and jeans. There was a baseball cap on top of his blond head, but I let it slide.

Daniel's dark blue eyes appraised me as I walked up, "Wow. You look fantastic."

"Thank you," I blushed. I'm not used to this kind of treatment, "What are we seeing today?"

"When I looked at the movies, I realized that I have no clue what you would like. Then I saw that they were having a special showing of Sweeney Todd. Everyone knows that you like musicals, and Johnny Depp is kind of awesome, so I got us tickets if that's ok."

He was a gentleman! I was touched that he thought of my interests and didn't pick a movie like… Oh, what's out right now? Paranormal Activity. And with the Glee assignment, this was going to be very helpful. I couldn't help but smile, "It's wonderful, Daniel. I am flattered that you kept me in mind as well as your own interests."

Daniel blushed as he mumbled a "you're welcome." It was adorable! I could really be attracted to him if there wasn't another jock with a Mohawk in the back of my mind. Still, I would give Daniel a fair chance and he was doing a great job so far.

We went into the theater after getting some popcorn and we sat in the center of the top row. Very few others were in the theater with us, but, then again, the previews hadn't started yet. I turned to him, "So… Do you like being a pitcher?"

Daniel smiled (another adorable feature), "I love it. There's never a dull moment and the scholarships available are fantastic. I hope to be in the major leagues one day."

"What team?"

He shrugged, "I don't really care. It's better to have as many options as possible, or else you're just setting up for failure."

Ah, that was my problem. Oh well. I smiled, "That's wonderful. I hope you make it. I'm sure you'll be an amazing asset to any team."

"Thanks… You know, you're a lot nicer than Puck told me you were." Huh? "In fact, you're not terrifying at all."

Needless to say, I was confused, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm following you."

Daniel shrugged, "Puck said that you were ruthless and selfish. He had me so scared I almost called this off. But he's wrong, you're a beautiful lady inside and out."

Aw! He was so sweet! I pushed all of my plans to kill Noah to the back of my mind, "Thank you, Daniel. That means a lot to me."

Just then, the lights dimmed and the previews started. Daniel and I exchanged comments and jests towards the upcoming films. It was really fun.

Ok, call me a freak, but I couldn't help but squirm with excitement as the first notes of the opening rang through the theater. I love that jolt of electricity through my body when a musical begins. It's an amazing feeling of anticipation that cannot be beat by anything else.

I allowed Daniel to put his arm around me as Mrs. Lovett told Sweeney what happened to his wife. It was comforting, yet it didn't feel exactly right. That didn't stop me from lifting up the cup holder and leaning into his shoulder, though. Now, I haven't bee on many first dates, so I was tense and a little awkward.

I guess he didn't mind my actions, because he started to rub my back reassuringly. I actually relaxed pretty quickly. It surprised me how sweet he was. Thank you, Kurt. This may be just what the doctor ordered to move on from the seemingly sometimes bipolar jock.

"You know, I find it disconcerting that they did not include Judge Turpin's "Joanna" nor "Kiss Me" in this," Daniel's low voice tickled my ear.

He knew the Broadway version! This just kept getting better and better. I nodded and whispered back, "I agree. Alan Rickman's portrayal would have been very entertaining." I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

His blue eyes gleamed, "Perhaps Tim Burton thought they pulled away from the rest of the plot. He does concentrate more on Sweeney."

"So does the play, but the subplots are important. It outraged me the first time I saw this."

Daniel chuckled, "Ah, miss…"

I froze. Was he quoting the lyrics? Oh. My. Glee. I thought my heart was going to explode (it was beating at one hundred mph). How do I reply to that? Continuation? Yeah, that'll work, "Ah, sir…"

"Ah, miss…" He smiled and leaned his head towards mine.

I'm not usually the kind of girl who kisses on the first date (The time I kissed Finn at the bowling alley does not count, thank you very much), but Daniel had swept me off of my feet before Mrs. Lovett could say "Wait." I let his lips brush mine, very briefly and sweet, and smiled at the warmth, "Kiss me…"

He pressed his lips against mine again, but this time he didn't pull away after a moment. It was slow and warm and all of the things a sweet kiss should be. I was the one to pull away first and smile.

The rest of the movie passed by quickly, with a couple more kisses here and there. When we walked out of the theater, the sun was starting to set. Daniel walked me to my car and we stood there awkwardly for a few moments before he spoke, "This was a lot of fun, Rachel. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I blushed slightly.

He shifted back and forth a couple of times, "Well… I'll see you in school." He kissed me, again.

This kiss was totally different than the others. His lips were urgent and I felt his arms constrict around my waist. Heat filled my body gradually, but then he abruptly pulled away. I was disoriented a little, and I had to blink a few times to focus again.

Daniel smiled and chuckled softly, 'I'll meet you at your locker, Rachel. Please don't replace me before then." He kissed my cheek and walked away.

Replace him? What? I watched him get into an old red Firebird and raised my hand when he looked my way. He smiled slightly, but his face looked… Worried? Mad? A combination of the two, maybe? I grew concerned and quickly got into my car. The Mini Cooper roared to life and I put it into reverse and looked behind me.

What. The. Glee?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I'm bad. I started writing another fanfic in a different notebook. I'm still writing this one (jealous Noah is just way too much fun! XD), but I'm debating on whether or not to post the new one. So, I'm leaving it to you, who I love so much for all of your reviews and such. Also, if you have any suggestions for this story, don't hesistate to let me know! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Noah stood behind her car, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He didn't budge when she revved her engine, so she rolled down her window and yelled, "If you don't get out of my way, Noah Puckerman, I won't hesitate to run you over!"

"If you do that, then Glee is screwed. I doubt Daniel would join Glee to replace me and we'll be out of the competition and it will be all your fault, Sherri."

"It's Cherrie!" She got out of the car, "If you insist on calling me that, then pronounce it right! Now, what do you want?"

He glanced at the Firebird, "That was a pretty hot kiss for a first date. Are you going to his house now?"

"What I do is none of your business."

"Ah, so you are! This is not like you, Sherri-"

"Cherrie!"

"Giving yourself on the first date? You barely know Daniel. He could be using you." Noah looked her up and down, "Though, with the way you're looking, I'd use you too… If I was that heartless." Rachel scoffed, "Knowing you, we'd be on your bed and you would be trying to feel me up an hour ago. You are that heartless."

Her comment hurt him, but he refused to make it obvious, "Then I guess I should not have stayed with you and taken you to Kurt's when others would leave like I did."

She felt Daniel's eyes on her and she wondered why he wouldn't leave or get out of the car. She shook her head, "It was an act. How else could you be so sweet and caring like the Noah I lo-knew one day and be this jerk the next?"

"Why don't you just tell me how you really feel, Sherri?" He took a step towards her.

"It's Cherrie for the love of God!" Rachel stood her ground, glaring at him as he came closer, "You're getting too close. Noah, stop."

He halted inches away from her and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Don't think Daniel is better than me, Berry. I know him and what he does. You can't trust him."

"Then who can I trust?" She tried to sound strong even though his warm breath on her ear was making her shiver.

His lips brushed her ear, "That's for you to decide."

"Rachel? Are you all right?"

The spell broken, she jerked away, "Yes, Daniel. Noah was just leaving." Rachel glared at the smirking jock, "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Noah laughed, "I wasn't going anywhere. I was just giving Berry some advice."

Daniel appraised him, adjusting his baseball cap, "What kind of advice?"

"Just some friendly precautions." He shrugged.

Rachel wore a strained smile, "Yes, thank you. Now you can go clean your pools. Consider me enlightened."

"Yesterday was my last day of business."

Daniel tilted his head to the side, "Rach, you're turning really red. Are you hot? Maybe you should take off your sweater. Cool off."

She shook her head, "I-I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Let me help you." He moved behind her and slid of her sweater, leaving her clad only in a corset, short skirt, and boots.

Noah coughed, "Sexy."

"Shut up!" Rachel yanked back her sweater, "I am so sick of you! All this back and forth bipolar attitude towards me is really getting old!"

"What? I was just telling the truth."

"Ugh!"

Daniel watched the exchange with wide eyes staring at Rachel, not actually paying attention to what they were saying. He groaned in despair as she pulled on her sweater, "Rachel.. Calm down."

"What gives you any right to comment on my life anyway? Why are you even here? Can you not believe I have a date with a guy who isn't just trying to get under my skirt?"

Noah smirked as Daniel made a strangled a strangled noise in the back of his throat, "Don't be too sure about that, Sherri,"

"Cherrie!"

"Whatever. Look at your date. You're driving him completely insane. May I remind you of how he was looking at you in class today?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know, and no, you don't! Leave me alone, Noah! You had your , chance." She gasped, "That's it! You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"You are! I see it in your eyes." She grinned evilly, wanting a little but of revenge for what he put her through over the years, "Noah Puckerman, man up. Leave. I'm with Daniel. I'll see you in class." She turned to her boyfriend, "Sorry about that. I-"

_She did not just tell me to man up. Who does she think she's talking to? Finn?_ Noah growled and grabbed her arm. Yanking her towards him, he slammed his lips to hers. She fought him at first, but no girl could resist his kiss. He knew that she was no exception.

Rachel was torn out of his embrace and a fist pounded his nose, "What the hell, Puckerman? Didn't you hear her? She's mine. Get out of here."

Rachel was stunned, shocked, and amused. Two jocks were fighting over her. Her! She started to giggle, feeling slightly high, "Guys, stop it! We're in public. Noah, I am on a date. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" She smirked, "If you're lucky, that is."

Daniel grinned and put his arm around her shoulders, "See ya, Puck." He then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Want to follow me to my place?"

"Ok…" She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

He smirked and went back to his Firebird as Noah raised an eyebrow, "He's not much of a whisperer. What the hell are you thinking, Sherri?" He grabbed her wrist, "He's using you. All he wants-"

"What about what I want?"

He pulled her into his body again and stared into her eyes, "And what do you want, Sherri?"

"It's Cherrie…" His eyes were blazing with emotions she couldn't define. Her words barely came out as a whisper, "I want… I want you…" She raised up to kiss him, but returned to her senses before their lips touched again, "…To go away. I have a boyfriend who is watching and waiting for me. Good bye, Noah." She turned and got into the car.

Noah stepped out of the way to let her follow Daniel out of the parking lot. He watched them speed away, then returned to his truck, smirking and muttering to himself, "It's obvious that she wants me, but resists… Oh, just you wait, Sherri. You'll soon learn that resistance is futile when love is on the line… Damn, my nose hurts!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter... The story is moving way too fast, but this is just what my pencil writes... Hopefully everything will get under control in the future... Sorry if it's crappy. Let me know your suggestions if you have them! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I was more than a little nervous as I followed the red Firebird out of the theater. Surprisingly, I was more scared to talk to Noah in the morning than spending time with Daniel. I just saw Noah doing something more.. .drastic. To distract my mind, I pushed play and cranked up the volume (today's soundtrack was Hello Dolly). I didn't want him to ruin the rest of my day.

Daniel ended up not living too far away. We were there within ten minutes. It was when I noticed that no one else was home did I really grow cautious. He didn't seem like her just wanted sex, but he did ask on the first date for me to come here…

The awkwardness was back as we stood in his kitchen. He offered me a soda and I declined (bad for vocals, you know). After a couple moments of silence, he coughed, "Um… I don't really know what to do…"

I giggled at the adorable jock, "Why don't we just go somewhere comfortable and just talk? Or I could leave if you want me to."

"No!" He half shouted, then, politely corrected himself, "Sorry, I mean, please stay… Why don't we talk upstairs? My room is where I feel most at home… But if you want to go somewhere else, it's ok…"

Aw! He didn't want to get into my pants! Well, I thought so anyway. Smiling, I let him lead me to his room upstairs.

To my surprise, there were no trophies or posters of supermodels on his wall. There was, however, posters of Chipper Jones, John Smoltz, and other baseball players from the Atlanta Braves and other baseball teams (Daddy is a slight Braves fan, so I definitely knew them). There was a stack of CDs on a computer desk, and all the other furniture you'd find in a bedroom.

We sat on his camouflage colored bed spread and more silence ensued. Comparing him to Noah (Bad of me, I know, but Noah would be kissing me by now), I was a tad frustrated, but more touched and relieved that Daniel wasn't a complete pig (The baseball hat really needed to go, though). "So… Do you like the Braves?" Poor starting topic for a Broadway girl like me, but the silences was deafening!

"Well, they rarely win, but, yeah, I like them. I was born in Atlanta. I'm lucky that I'm not named Hank. Mom isn't a big fan, but Dad sure is." He shrugged.

"Chipper is quite good…"

"When he's not hurt."

"True…"

Yet again, there was silence. I wanted to scream. He's a teenage boy! He should be making a pass or something (Hey, at this point, anything was better than silence).

"Rachel, I only invited you here to send Puck a clear 'back off!' You don't have to be here or do anything…" Daniel blushed slightly.

I semi melted (Only Noah has made me fully melt, but he has been forbidden from my mind starting now) and grinned. He was not like any jock at Lima High. Very odd, but I like it, "Is that why you've been so quiet?"

His cheeks reddened even more, "Yeah…May I-?"

My lips were pressed against his before he finished speaking. He was so warm! I lost control of my hands as they took off his cap (finally) and ran through his soft hair. I felt him hesitate, then he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me into his lap (I guess he was uncomfortable).

He was the one to gently pull away, and the sparkle in his eyes made my eye brow raise slightly (it was really mischievous…), "Does this mean we're official? I passed the unspoken date test?"

I giggled nervously, "I guess…" There was no way he had as high of scores as he-who-is-banned-at-the-moment, but he did pass. I kissed him again, a little peck, "Did I pass?"

"Well… You did scare me when you were talking to Puck, but I'd say you did."

Huh? "Scare you? How did I scare you?"

"The way you act around him…" He shrugged, "It's like you can't help but react to what he does. I thought he was going to steal you away before I got to enjoy your company." He must have noticed my skeptical face, cause his next words came out really fast, "Not in a sexual sense! I promise."

I laughed as I hit "send" on my cell phone (the look was pretty freaky), "Don't worry, Daniel. Puck will have to try a lot harder." Hopefully he wouldn't. I doubt I could resist him. Dear Lord, just thinking about how passionate our kisses were… No, focused on Daniel. Ok, "You're stuck with me for another date at least."

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

Oh, this was way too easy. I had Berry in the palm of my hand. Puck's angel. In fact, it was almost too easy. Maybe theatre class paid off after all (I had to get a fine arts credit somehow).

I gave her my sweetest smile, "Hopefully longer than that." She was the perfect revenge. Puck stole Santana and now he was going to pay (Call me a girl, I don't care. Santana was practically walking sex. She was mine first).

Everyone knew he loved this show choir gleek. Sure, we'd get pounded if we mentioned it to him, but it was obvious. And Berry loved him. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up!

"Let's just take it one date at a time." She grinned.

Damn, her voice was annoying, but I could see the swell of her breasts just above the cut if her corset. She was also on my lap (thanks to my devises) and the tiny skirt had slid up to reveal most of her thigh… Oh, screw this!

"Daniel!" I had flipped her onto her back, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I covered her mouth with mine just to shut her up. My hands roamed over her soft skin as she struggled under me. Glaring at me, she chomped down on my bottom lip, causing me to curse.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" She growled and tried to push me away.

"Is this not what you want, Berry? You wear a corset and mini skirt to school. You're begging for what I want to give you." I kissed her roughly.

She was crying, but she had stopped fighting me. I trailed my lips down her jaw line and neck, slowly (and gently) trying to calm her down.

"Daniel… Please…" Her voice was nothing but a whisper of desperation.

I smirked against her skin. Too bad Puck wasn't here to see what I was doing to his gleek. It would've made everything a waste of time if she wasn't so damn hot.

My teeth bit into the nape of her neck and she moaned, "Noah…"

Who the hell is Noah? I didn't have too much time to think it out, because some jerk threw me off of my own bed (There was no way she did it. She wasn't strong enough) and onto the floor. "She said get off." A foot made contact with my ribs, "And that's for my bloody nose. Get the hell out of here, Sherri."

Noah was Puck? How the hell did he get into my room? Oh well… Nap time…


	9. Chapter 9

Noah continued to pound Daniel as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He enjoyedevery strike he made. Daniel actually came to his senses enough to fight back once. That was fun.

Daniel scrambled to his feet, blocking a punch to the face, "What the hell, dude? Bros before hoes!"

"She is NOT a hoe!" He seethed with anger and his knuckles came into contact with Daniel's cheek bone. His hands grabbed his shoulders and he pulled the blonde down as his knee came up, driving into his stomach.

Daniel was gasping for air, "Don't know what you see in her other than a piece of ass." His fist shot up and hit Noah in the jaw.

He growled and slammed his head into the wooden side of the bed. A trickle of blood was sliding down the side of Daniel's face as Noah walked away, picking up a handbag that was by the door, "Don't you ever touch her again."

**Rachel's P.O.V**

It happened way too fast for my mind to react. I had just sent Noah a text (it said S.O.S) then Daniel was on top of me. I didn't think I was sending him any vibes or signals… He even acted like a gentleman! Noah was right…

I struggled and fought against the jock as hard as I could, but it was just a waste of time. Daniel was too strong. Then he was gone. I sighed in relief and continued to cry.

"Get the hell out of here, Sherri!"

I jumped out of the bed, trying to ignore, yet reveling in, the sounds of Daniel's pain. I didn't stop running until I reached my car, and it was then that I realized I left my purse in his room.

Cursing, I debated going back in there (really I had no choice, I needed my keys). I didn't want to see Daniel again, but getting home was a necessity. Thank God Noah walked outside just then. He even had my purse! I smiled tearfully at him, yet he just tossed me my purse and kept walking to his truck, "Thank you, Noah… I'm sorry for not listening to you…."

"Go home, Sherri." He shut the door of his truck and roared away.

I got into my Mini Cooper and drove home in a daze. I didn't know what to expect from Noah, but it definitely wasn't what he just did. The look he gave me was a cold glare. In fact, it was the look he used to give me before throwing a slushy in my face.

My life was getting so messed up, and this time it was my own fault. But I couldn't know anything for sure until tomorrow. Then I would listen out for rumors and talk to Noah… I needed to talk to Noah more than anything.

That look haunted my mind. I tried to make him jealous or something like that and now I'm paying the price. Could it be that I lost the man I loved before I could tell him? That look was an obvious answer. God, I'm an idiot…

**Noah's P.O.V**

What the hell had she been thinking? No jock can be trusted! Especially ones who have dated Cheerios (Plus, he's still angry that Santana dumped him for me over a year ago. What a girl). Just look at me for crying out loud! Has she learned nothing?

And she called me bipolar. I was still confused about that. Isn't she the one about to kiss me one moment, then practically yelling at me the next? I guess she could've been talking about how I helped her on Wednesday, and called her a slut this morning, but it still didn't make any sense!

But, seriously. Sherri was lucky that I was heading home (I live a few streets away from Daniel) and that the idiot had left the door unlocked! Didn't she know any better? This was the girl who wouldn't let me touch her boob. You would think she knew how to leave once she got a creepy (S.O.S inducing) vibe from a guy!

When I got home, Mom was playing some 80's rock musical (Rock of Ages or something like that) and singing along very poorly, "I'm gonna harden my heart. I'm gonna swallow my tears. I'm gonna turn and leave you here…"

Hm… Maybe that's what I needed to do. If Sherri didn't see that I was willing to love her, then fine. I'm done. Sherri is nothing. Cheerios, here I come (let's see how long this lasts…).

[Sherri 7:24 pm] Thank you again, Noah. I apologize for how I treated you.

She texted me? The polite (Ugh, see what this woman has done to me? I'm thinking about being polite!) thing to do was to reply, but what would I say? "It's ok. I love you?" Hell no. Not after all that shit she pulled.

[Sherri 7:29 pm] Noah, please, talk to me. I'm trying to sincerely apologize to you.

I groaned, knowing that she would keep texting me until I said something. But, in sync with my new mind set…

[7:31 pm] whatever. U were lucky I was in the neighborhoods. It was your only free pass. Nxt time ur on ur own.

All right, so I had a hard time of thinking of something to say than "you're forgiven completely. Love you, Sherri." But, she had to see what her actions caused (I gave up on that whole "resistance" plan when she texted me S.O.S) and that I wasn't going to try to show her how I felt anymore.

[Sherri 7:33 pm] … You have a night to be angry with me. I treated you unfairly and I understand, but trying to seduce another male's date is improper and disgusting.

So that's why she was mad at me (I think). Ha! She's calling me improper? Sherri always wears the definition of Catholic (ha-ha, she's Jewish) school girl. I was just trying to stop her from making a huge mistake!

[7:37 pm] U make me laugh, Sherri. C u in school.

Lame comeback, I know. Ugh! Why does your brain always fail when you need it most? It's beyond irritating!

[Sherri 7:38 pm] It's Cherrie!

Oh, I can picture her face right now. It would be red with anger, but her eyes would be sparkling with amusement. It's a really adorable and sexy look if you ask me.

Crap, I really needed to stop thinking about her. Cheerios and cougars. Cheerios and cougars. Oh, could you imagine Sherri in a Cheerio uniform? Talk about- Well there goes that thought tactic.

I know, I'll throw a slushy in her face in the morning! No… We're rehearsing at lunch, that would not be good... Stupid gleek!

If rejected, crushed Sherri turned out to the sexiest girl in Lima, I wonder what almost raped Sherri will turn out to be… Super sexy? Insane? Sexily insane? Hopefully, not too insane… Wasn't that Sweeney Todd insane (I saw the movie once. It was hilarious)? And that chick? Now, that was a hot insane (The chick, not Sweeney). Sherri can pull off that kind of insane…

Shit, I needed a Cheerio! But not one in glee… Huh… Destiny was pretty hot... So was that new girl, Serenity…. Eenie meenie miney moe… Serenity it was. She would be easy. I got winks and grins from her every day and Anthony (defense guy, junior) said that she was really flexible… That would be loads of fun, but was she free?

[8:01 pm] hey sexy.

[Sere 8:02 pm] Puck? This is a nice surprise ;)

See? Easy.

[8:05 pm] Meet me my locker in the morning?

[Sere 8:06 pm] Sure! Can't wait!

[8:08 pm] No bf?

[Sere 8:09 pm] Nope! I'm all yours. XD

All right. I got the Cheerio. Now to get this guilty feeling to go away… What the hell did Sherri do to me?


	10. A Little Priest

Rachel waited impatiently in the choir room for Finn and Noah to arrive. She had texted them reminders before school, but Noah was ignoring her and Finn…. Well, Quinn had Finn wrapped tightly around her little finger. Looking at the clock, she groaned. The boys were already five minutes late, "Where are they?"

"Well, I don't think Puck is coming, but I'm right here." Finn walked through the doorway and flashed her a smile.

"Why isn't he coming? Where is he?"

He shrugged, "I saw him making out with that new Cheerio… Serenity or something like that."

Rachel pretended to look calm and unaffected, "I thought he was finished with Cheerios. Too much trouble, or something to that extent."

"I don't know, Rach. We can still practice without him. Did you figure is all out yet?"

"Of course I did!" She tossed him a couple of sheets of music, her demeanor slipping, "The choreography, everything! That's why he needs to get his ass here so we can rehearse and be the best!"

Finn's eyes widened, "Calm down, you're turning red. Puck will get here and I will make sure he's at the next rehearsal. Don't freak out, okay?"

"I'm not freaking out!" She practically yelled at the scared jock, "And he better be or that Cheeri-ho will be running away in fright when I'm done with him!"

He took a step back, "Uh… Why don't we go through the song? I'll sing both parts."

"Fine." She took a deep breath and started to sing.

After yelling at Finn to work in certain notes, Rachel left the choir room and saw THEM. Her manicured hands were in his Mohawk and his hands were resting on her red cheer skirt covered ass. They looked like they were trying to suck each other's faces off from the way her blonde pony tail was swinging. Rachel looked away before she started a chick fight (not that the guys would mind seeing how they were both wearing short skirts) and ran to her next class instead, fighting back tears.

Noah watched her whole reaction, absentmindedly kissing Serenity. He saw the pain, anger, and confusion that swept across her features and he smiled which encouraged the Cheerio to deepen the already wild kiss. Annoyed slightly, he pushed her away, "I got to get to English."

She pouted, "You never go to class, Puck! The locker rooms should be empty-" He was already walking down the hallway.

_Next up… Gloating… I'll enjoy the locker room with Serenity tomorrow…_ Smirking, he walked into the classroom and sat right next to Rachel.

The brunette rounded on him, "Where the hell were you? You were supposed to meet Finn and me in the choir room to start rehearsals!"

"I forgot, sorry." He shrugged, "Got distracted."

"Yeah, I saw what distracted you. Nice to know you're back to your old self, Puck."

He blinked, speechless. _Puck? She never calls me Puck… Wow, I ticked her off. Good. _Noah grinned smugly, "That was Serenity. You're lucky we managed to get to class when she has a body like that."

"I don't care." She hissed, "Just be at rehearsal tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am. Sherri, ma'am."

The next week passed by too slowly for Rachel. Everywhere she turned, Noah and Serenity were at it again. It was a miracle he learned the choreography. She really missed her Noah. The one who saved her from depression and Daniel and who sang to her in front of everyone…. She wanted that Noah back.

The day of performances arrived and Rachel made sure to store her costume in a very safe location. She doubted that Finn and Noah would wear what she gave them the day before, but, in true Rachel Berry form, she was ready to be a star.

When the last bell rang, Rachel raced to drop off her things in the auditorium and rushed into the dressing room to put on her costume.

Noah looked at Finn, "Do we really have to wear this?"

The quarterback shrugged, "I think so, otherwise Rachel may just kill us. She's been ready to all week."

"Wonder why…" He smirked and got changed.

Mr. Schuster looked at his group, "All right gang. Rachel has volunteered for her group to go first." Noah and Finn groaned, "So you three start when you're ready!" He sat down next to Kurt and Artie.

As if on cue, Rachel walked onto the stage, letting everyone see her in costume for the first time. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her make up was almost identical to Helena Botham-Carter's in the Tim Burton movie. Her dress was Renaissance style, but it was torn up at the knees, giving it an elegant, gloomy, and ragged look. Her blue gray heels matched her dress and she smiled at all of the dropped jaws.

_Yup. Definitely pulled off insane sexy…_ Noah swallowed._ This is going to be harder than I thought._ He glanced at Finn and narrowed his eyes at his expression._ He better stay away from her… He has Quinn!_

"Mr. T? I need you both, if you please, sirs." Rachel called out in an English accent.

_Just when you think she couldn't get any hotter…_ He shook his head and jumped onstage in his Sweeney Todd costume sans the hair (there was no way in hell he was going to wear the wig like Finn) and took his place.

She stood between the two jocks and waited a moment before turning her back on Noah, singing, "Seems a downright shame..."

Noah tapped her shoulder, "Shame?"

She rounded on him, surprised, "Seems an awful waste...

Such a nice, plump frame

What's 'is name has…" She took a few steps forward, thinking, "Had...

Has!

Nor it can't be traced…" She looked at Finn, smiling slightly, "Bus'ness needs a lift,

Debts to be erased...

Think of it as thrift,

As a gift,

If you get my drift!" She paused, looking at the other two obviously blank faces, "No?

Seems an awful waste...

I mean, with the price of meat." She took Noah's hand and they stepped closer to Finn, "What it is,

When you get it,

If you get it…" She looked at them expectantly.

Noah gasped and held up a finger, "HAH!"

She smiled, "Good, you got it!

Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop!

Bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast!

And a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!

And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!"

Noah swept her up into a waltz, "Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion"

"Well, it does seem a waste…"

Finn paced back and forth, "Eminently practical

And yet appropriate as always!"

"It's an idea…"

Noah lifted her up and spun around, "Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived

Without you all these years, I'll never know!

How delectable!

Also undetectable!"

"Think about it!

Lots of other gentlemen'll

Soon be comin' for a shave,

Won't they?

Think of

All them

Pies!"

Finn took her hand and practically threw her away from Noah, "How choice!

HowRare!

For what's the sound of the world out there?"

"What, Mr. Todd?

What, Mr. Todd?

What is that sound?"

Noah laughed, "Those crunching noises pervading the air!"

Rachel grinned and ran to him, "Yes, Mr. Todd!

Yes, Mr. Todd!

Yes, all around!"

"It's man devouring man, my dear!"

They all smirked at each other, "And who are we to deny it in here?"

Noah paced a couple of times, speaking, "These are desperate times,

Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for!"

Rachel spun around, "Here we are, now! Hot out of the oven!"

"What is that?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

Rachel offered him an invisible meat pie, "It's priest. Have a little priest."

Noah scoffed, "Is it really good?"

"Sir, it's too good, at least!

Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,

So it's pretty fresh."

Noah studied the air, "Awful lot of fat."

"Only where it sat."

"Haven't you got poet, or something like that?" Finn took her into his arms.

She shook her head, "No, y'see, the trouble with poet is

'Ow do you know it's deceased?" She leaned back in a false faint as Finn dipped her, "Try the priest!"

Noah sighed, "Heavenly!

Not as hearty as bishop, perhaps,

but then again, not as bland as curate, either!"

She laughed, "And good for business, too -- always leaves you wantin' more!

Trouble is, we only get it on Sundays!" She shrugged, "Lawyer's rather nice."

Noah shook his head, "If it's for a price."

"Order something else, though, to follow,

Since no one should swallow it twice!"

Finn twirled her around, "Anything that's lean?"

"Well, then, if you're British and loyal,

You might enjoy Royal Marine!

Anyway, it's of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!"

"Is that squire,

On the fire?" Finn pointed off stage.

She shook her head, appalled, "Mercy no, sir, look closer,

You'll notice it's grocer!" Noah stroked his chin, "Looks thicker,

More like vicar!"

"No, it has to be grocer --It's green!"

He took Rachel into his arms, "The history of the world, my love --"

"Save a lot of graves,Do a lot of relatives favors!"

"Is those below serving those up above!"

"Ev'rybody shaves,

So there should be plenty of flavors!"

Finn took Rachel and started to waltz with her, ignoring Noah's glare, "How gratifying for once to know."

All three of them laughed, "That those above will serve those down below!"

Rachel broke away from the boys, "Now let's see, here... We've got tinker."

Finn groaned, "Something... Pinker."

"Tailor?"

"Paler."

"Butler?"

"Subtler."

"Potter?"

"Hotter."

"Locksmith?" Rachel and Noah laughed when Finn couldn't think of a rhyme. She winked at the Mohawk clad jock, "Lovely bit of clerk."

He shrugged, "Maybe for a lark."

"Then again there's sweep

If you want it cheap

And you like it dark!

Try the financier,

Peak of his career!"

Finn grimaced, "That looks pretty rank."

She shook her head and shrugged, "Well, he drank,

It's a really it was old."

Finn put his arms around her shoulders, "Have you any Beadle?"

"Next week, so I'm told!

Beadle isn't bad till you smell it and

Notice 'ow well it's been greased...

Stick to priest!" She waggled her finger in his face, "Now then, this might be a little bit stringy,

but then of course it's... fiddle player!"

"No, this isn't fiddle player -- it's piccolo player!"

"'Ow can you tell?"

"It's piping hot!"

"Then blow on it first!" Rachel giggled as Noah groaned.

Finn held her close and swayed side to side, "The history of the world, my sweet --"

"Oh, Mr. Todd,

Ooh, Mr. Todd,

What does it tell?"

Finn and Noah lifted her over their heads, "Is who gets eaten, and who gets to eat!"

Rachel squealed, "And, Mr. Todd,

Too, Mr. Todd,

Who gets to sell!" Noah put her down on the ground and spun her around, "But fortunately, it's also clear."

They stumbled against each other, "That ev'rybody goes down well with beer!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Since marine doesn't appeal to you, 'ow about... rear admiral?"

Noah shook his head, "Too salty. I prefer general."

"With, or without his privates? "With" is extra." She laughed.

"What is that?"

She winked, "It's in the we have some shepherd's pie peppered

With actual shepherd on top!

And I've just begun --

Here's the politician, so oily

It's served with a doily,

Have one!" Noah pretended to pick up a meat pie, "Put it on a bun,

you never know if it's going to run!"

Rachel turned to him, "Try the friar,

Fried, it's drier!"

"No, the clergy is really

Too coarse and too mealy!"

"Then actor,

That's compacter!"

Finn became overdramatic, "Yes, and always arrives overdone!"

Noah yanked Rachel into his chest and hissed, "I'll come again when you have JUDGE on the menu!"

She put her hands in his chest, "Wait! True, we don't have judge yet,

but we've got something you might fancy even better."

"What's that?"

"Executioner!" She grinned.

They started to waltz, "Have charity towards the world, my pet!"

"Yes, yes, I know, my love!"

Finn took her away from Noah, "We'll take the customers that we can get!"

"High-born and low, my love!"

The two boys twirled Rachel back and forth between them, "We'll not discriminate great from small!"

Rachel grinned and joined into the harmony ,"No, we'll serve anyone,

Meaning anyone,

And to anyone

At all!" The three held out the last note perfectly, arms around each other's shoulders.

Mr. Schuster stood up and clapped with the rest of the students as Rachel, Finn, and Noah bowed, "That was brilliant, you three! Way to put pressure on everyone else!"

Rachel blushed, "Thank you." Grinning, she scurried to get out of her costume and to wash off her makeup.

Noah and Finn went backstage and into the boy's dressing room. The former changed in three minutes, throwing the other for a loop, "Whoa, Puck. You want to see Kurt in a dress that badly?"

"Ha-ha." Noah rolled his eyes, "His group only has tiaras for their song. I checked so I could bring a blindfold if necessary." He slid out of the dressing room door and wandered to the other side. He needed to see her. Without thinking, he went into the dressing room and boy, did he see her.


	11. Slipping

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Singing and dancing with Noah was like nothing I've ever experienced with Finn. Every time we made contact, my body lit on fire. But he was with that stupid Cheeri-ho. I got to hear about her every English class! Seriously, know one slut, you know them all, right? So why does Noah have to date every single one of them?

I wanted to kill Serenity with my bare hands. I wanted to break every sculpted nail and tear out her false blonde hair. I'm not violent or anything, but I think only Coach Sylvester and the horny males of Lima High would miss her.

I wonder if she actually believes that Noah likes her for who she is. All jocks ever see is a girl's body, but they never seem to learn. A single girl can go out with twenty guys and get her heartbroken every time, but still fall for the next pretty boy who called her beautiful. It's ridiculous!

Chuckling, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My make up was smudged a little and my hair was even more all over the place. I looked demented, even while just wearing the skirt I wore to school today and my favorite shadow gray bra. I smirked at the image in the glass, letting my mind take me to a place crowded with Cheeri-hoes surrounding Noah. I walked among them, singing softly, "Look at these people amazing how sheep will

Show up for the slaughter." My fingers ran through silky brown hair, "No one condemning you lined up like lemmings

You led to the water." I made eye contact with Noah who winked at me. I turned away from him, disgusted, and continued to appraise the cheerleaders, "Why can't they see what I see? Why can't they hear the lies?

Maybe the fee's too pricey for them to realize." I smirked at Noah, standing tall under his cold stare, "Your disguise is slipping

I think you're slipping

Now that your savior," Serenity caught my eye and I turned on her, "is still as the grave you're

Beginning to fear me

Like cavemen fear thunder – I still have to wonder

Can you really hear me?" I snaked through a crowd of blondes, "I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly

Fire up your brain, remind you inside you're rioting." I turned to face all of them, "Society is slipping

Everything's slipping away…" I paused to look at the retreating jock before increasing the tempo, "So…Go ahead! Run away!" I ripped Quinn's uniform while lunging for Serenity, "Say it was horrible!

Spread the word! Tell a friend!" I terrorized the group of blondes, breaking nails and ripping more uniforms, "Tell them the tale!

Get a pic! Do a blog!" I pointed at Brittany, "Heroes are over with!" I pointed at Noah as the door closed behind him, resounding in a loud thud, "Look at him not a word!

Hammer, meet nail!

Then I win! Then I get

Everything I ever-" I tore through the cheerleaders, trying to get to Serenity, "All the cash! All the fame

And social change!

Anarchy that I run!

It's Dr. Horrible's turn!" I fought pass Santana, ripping out some of her hair (this one was accidental, I kind of liked her), as I got closer to cornering my prey, "You people all have to learn!This world is going to burn!

Burn!" I happened by Brittany and paused to see what she was writing, "Yeah, it's two r's. H, O, R, R, yeah right." I quickly focused again, "Burn!" I grinned. Serenity was finally cornered and my fingers itched for her pale neck. I glanced around the room as I advanced on her, "No sign of Noah – good.

I would give anything not to have him see

It's gonna be bloody head up Sherri buddy

There's no time for mercy." I grinned as my hands grabbed her throat, "Here goes no mercy…"

Serenity's eyes widened, "Rachel…" Wow, she had a manly voice. What did Noah see in her? "Rachel, let go!"

I growled and tightened my grip. This was my fantasy, why wasn't she dead yet? "You don't deserve him. You don't know him…"

The Cheeri-ho kissed me. I didn't see that one coming. Her lips felt familiar, though… That was weird. It was my fantasy! She started to mummer, "Please let me go, Sherri. As much as I would love the image of you in a mini skirt and bra to be the last thing I ever see, I don't think you want to e a murderer… This isn't a fantasy. Sherri, let go!"

I jerked back and blinked. The cheerleader melted away and Noah appeared in her place. His face was dark red, but my fingers tightened again with a mind of their own. He was the one who led to this! He was the player!

"Sherri!" He dropped to his knees and out of my grip, "Damn it, Sherri. Are you trying to kill me?"

I stepped back, "Why are you in here?"

"To see you naked." His sarcastic comment made me scurry to put my shirt back on, "Who were you singing to?"

"Just… Get out of here!" There was no way in hell that I was going to tell him what was going on in my mind. There would be no end to his gloating. I pushed him out the door and slammed it shut in his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Noah's P.O.V**

Well, that was interesting to say the least. First, I walk in to see her half naked with a sexy smirk on her face, then she's trying to strangle me saying that I don't deserve him! I think she's gone clinically insane. She didn't even comment on my kiss! That was a first.

I sat down in the auditorium as Kurt sang something about a binding preen-up. He had a very sparkly tiara on top of his head (Did I just think 'sparkly'? What the hell?). It suited him well, but my mind was too focused on Sherri to think of a crack to make about Princess Kurt.

_You don't deserve him!_ I had a pretty good guess that she was talking about me… She was really jealous about Serenity. I smirked, assuming that I was right (as always).

Sherri didn't come out from backstage until it was time for the girls' number. I watched her be overly preppy and, believe me, it was terrifying. I was also surprised to see that she let Quinn be Woods, Elle (Hey, Reese Witherspoon is hot. It's the only reason why I agree to watch it with Cheeri-hoes and my sister).

I never noticed how Sherri put her whole body into a role, lead or not. She was a very convincing, and sexy, college sorority girl. God, I needed her… More importantly, I loved her with my whole heart.

But how could I tell her without her doubting me? Her view on jocks were not a secret… And I'm usually not good with subtle hints. Ugh, this is why I rarely do relationships. I have to think way to much, Stupid hormones.

I'll just have to tell her. Yeah, that wouldn't end in a huge disaster. Sherri loved music though and I think I overheard her say that the heart is best expressed through song one rehearsal.

I sighed. Sherri was- Wait a second! That's it! God, why didn't I think of this before? It's so simple! Laughing and ignoring startled stares, I ran out to my truck. This was going to work. I just knew it.

[Sherri 4:02 pm] I'm sorry for almost killing you.

[Sherri 4:16 pm] Hello? Did you get my apology?

[Sere 4:18 pm] Puck where were you after practice? You said you'd meet me on the baseball field!

[Sherri 4:31 pm] Fine. Ignore me then. I didn't mean to strangle you. I thought you were someone else.

[Sere 4:31 pm] Puck, why won't you talk to me?

I finally turned off my phone so I could concentrate in my project. I wasn't ignoring them on purpose (Ok, I was ignoring Serenity. I swear she's more annoying than Rachel. Hopefully, she'll get the hint) on purpose; I just had a lot to do! As each moment passed, I could be running out of time. This jealousy game of cat and mouse had gone on long enough, but I was worried that it had also gone on for too long. I didn't want to lose her… Again.

"Noah?" My mom knocked on my door and immediately opened it (for her that was polite. She had a very strict no locked doors rule. And I'm thinking about being polite again. What the hell is love doing to me?). She raised an eyebrow at all of the crumbled up paper coating my floor, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I flashed her a smile, "I borrowed your _Rock of Ages _soundtrack, if that's ok."

She nodded slowly, "Just don't scratch it… I'm going out to get Chinese takeout. Your sister is in her room. Don't do anything stupid." She gave me a hug and left.

Sighing, I returned to my project, crumbling up another piece of paper.

I worked all through the weekend. Serenity, thankfully, got that I was done with her (Yes, I was a complete ass, but I couldn't stand her. Period.) and stopped trying to talk to me.

With sectionals coming up, Mr. Schue added Monday and Wednesday, which meant I had to have this done by Monday. Time was running out. Sherri wasn't going to wait around for much longer. Hell, I may have been out of time already.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I sent Noah a hundred texts last weekend. I know. I counted. He ignored every single one. I apologized for trying to kill him and he saw more of me than any guy has seen before (other than my dads of course). You would think he'd want to gloat and be all irritating about it (especially with that sexy smirk of his that always appeared when he's being… Well, him).

I realized something last weekend. As I laid in bed thinking of him as I have done nightly for almost a week now, I came to think of him as the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast._ He can be coarse and rude at times, but he can also be the sweetest person you know. All he needed was a little love.

I wanted to do something special for him. To show him how I felt. He would laugh if I sang to him… But that's all I really knew how to do.

I couldn't think of a single thing all day. So, as I took my seat in Spanish class, I decided to turn for help. Knowing how Mr. Schuster hated us to talk, I pulled out two pieces of paper and wrote the same message on both:

_I need your help._

I passed one to Finn, who gave me a "what the hell is this?" look. The other went to Kurt who grinned as he read (that kind of scared me). I got Finn's reply first:

With what?

_How do you tell a guy you like him without freaking him ou_t?

You don't.

Great. He was a load of help. That's what I get for asking a guy who wanted to name his baby Drizzle. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Kurt to see him scribbling away. Oh, I couldn't wait to see what he had to say, but I had to wait five more minutes:

**Well, it's about damn time! You two have been at each other's throats**- I had to chuckle darkly at this, remembering how I almost strangled him in the dressing room-** all week! Obviously, you can't sing to him. He'd think that it was stupid and- dare I say it- gay (which, to me, is a total compliment ;D). No, you have to do something unexpected, but still you. Hm… A sign saying I love you at the football game will be a bit too much… If you don't want to just tell him, then you may be in a pickle… Of course, you could sneak into his room looking sexy, but that may put you at risk (you know what I mean, girl). I guess the best think to tell you is to trust your gut. Girl power!**

I smiled. You just couldn't help but love Kurt. He's one of those guys who are always there throughout all of the shit going on in your life. He was my personal savior.

Noah was still a problem though. Serenity looked depressed when I passed her in the hall earlier, so I guessed he moved on to the next Cheeri-ho. Ugh, I hate them. Not all of them, mind you. Brittany and Santana were pretty cool after they joined Glee.

I thought my best bet was to do something that I usually wouldn't do. Something I would never do even. But what?

Then it dawned on me as I walked into the choir room. The most un-Rachel thing possible, but a guaranteed show stopper. Noah was in for a ver delicious treat. All I needed to do was to go shopping for a few ingredients.


	13. Oh Sherri

**A/N: This is the last chapter! There may be a sequel, but in the meantime please check out my other fanfictions! I love all of you who have alerted, favorited, reviewed, and just read this story. I would have never completed this without you. Tell me what you think of the ending! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

When the final bell ran, I freaked. She was going to laugh in my face. She was going to slap me. She was- What the hell was I thinking? Man up, Puckerman! Damn! Life was about taking chances, right? I just had to go for it.

I was the last one in the choir room (no surprise) and I couldn't help but groan as I noticed that the only empty seat was in between Kurt and Sherri. Thanks Mr. Schue That really helped my nerves.

"Alright, Puck, take your seat so we can get started." Speak of the devil. Mr. Schue glared at me from the piano. Talk about impatient. Maybe his wife (whom I'm surprised he's still with after the fake pregnancy shit) was hounding him again.

I sat down and glanced at Rachel. During my entrance, she didn't look at me, and now she was starring at the floor. I didn't know whether or not to take this as a "STOP NOW BEFORE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF" sign.

"We're starting today's rehearsal with a duet, then we'll move on. Rachel, Finn, come up here please."

Oh, hell no. They always sang love songs. Most popular this year was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" I don't think so, "Mr. Schue?"

"What?" Oh, nice attitude.

"I have a new duet to work on." I smirked as I saw Rachel tense and sit back down, "Can you give it a chance?"

"Uh.." Cool, I stunned him, "Sure, Puck. Go ahead."

I grinned and stood up, "Now don't kill me over the lyrics," I handed the band music, "I kind of merged the original with the Broadway version as well as a few changes of my own." I winked at Rachel, "It's a duet, though. Help me out, Sherri?"

She was confused, but she didn't correct me for once. About time she accepted my name for her! She stood next to me (God, I wanted to kiss her and to hold her), and practically ripped the sheet music out of my hand.

"Careful, Sherri, or you'll make me think that you don't like me."

Pain shot across her face for an instant. Not long enough for the others to see, but I got the full view. Shit. That's not the way to start things off. She smirked at me, however, and sang, "You should've been gone

Knowing how I made you feel." Ah, there was the even more confused face! "And I should've been gone

After all your words of steel." I took a deep breath, "Oh, I must've been a dreamer

And I must've been someone else

And we shouldn't be over." I heard Rachel gasp, but I didn't focus on that. It was time for the moment of truth, "Oh, Sherri. I'm in love."

Her voice shakily joined mine. Uh oh. I was beginning to worry for the rest of the song, "Hold on. Hold on."

"Oh, Sherri. I'm in love." I tried to put my heart into the music. It had taken me days to work this out.

"Hold on. Hold on."

I searched her face, "Oh, I want to let go."

Rachel shook her head, "You'll go on hurtin' me." I hated these lines, "You'd be better off alone."

"If I'm not who you thought I'd be." I took her hand and the choir room melted away, "But you know that there's a fever."

My Sherri smiled at me, "Oh, that you'll never find nowhere else."

"Can't you feel it burnin'?" I harmonized with her, "On-and-on."

I pulled her into my chest, "Oh, Sherri. I'm in love."

Her hand pressed against my chest as we sang, "Hold on. Hold on.'"

"Oh, Sherrie."

"I'm in love." Wait. Did she just join in? That was not in the music. What the hell was going on? "Hold on. Hold on."

I leaned down and sang in her ear, "Oh, Sherri." I twirled her around and danced with her during the instrumental interlude. Neither of us dared to say a thing until my cue, "Oh, Sherri."

She stepped away from me, "But I should've been gone."

I reached for her. I needed her back in my arms, "Long ago, far away."

"And you should've been gone."

Please, come back into my arms! Ugh, this girl makes me crazy, "Now I know you'd lie."

Suddenly., she jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck and we joined together, "You'll stay."

"Oh, Sherri." I kissed her forehead.

"I'm in love! Hold on. Hold on."

This was what Heaven felt like, "Oh, Sherri."

"I'm in love! Hold on. Hold on."

"Oh, Sherri."

"I'm in love." Her head nuzzled into my chest as I held her tighter, "Hold on. Hold on." I spun her around, "Hold on. Oh!"

I looked into her eyes, "Sherri."

"Noah…" She looked breathless and beautiful. She glowed with happiness, but her eyes showed confusion.

I didn't know what to do. I leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away as the rest of the glee club started to applause. Curse them.

Mr. Schuster smiled, "That was amazing. Great arrangement, Puck. I think we can use that at sectionals. What do you think, Rachel?"

"Sure!" She squeaked, "That would be lovely, Mr. Schuster."

"Kiss already!" Kurt called out. Leave it to him to do something like that, "We all know it was about to happen.

Rachel blushed. How was she so God damn beautiful? I held my hand out to her, "Well, Sherri? Shall we give our fans what they want?"

She smiled and took my hand, "I would hate to disappoint them."

Then my lips were on hers. I wasn't trying to steal her from a jock. I wasn't trying to get her to stop choking me. I was just kissing her. That was right. She was mine and I was never going to let her go.

"I love you, Sherri."

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V**

It was about time. He confessed what he was feeling and saved me a trip to the mall. All with one song. I loved Noah. No Cheeri-ho or cute jock was ever going to separate us again.

"I love you too, Noah."


End file.
